The Men In Her Life
by PhoenixBlade
Summary: A bunch of oneshots to come about the heroine Eirika of Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones and the men whom she could have ended up with or who I'll try to make her end up with! . Rating is subject to change each story.
1. The Men In Her Life

Whoa, it's been a while since I've done fanfiction for anything other than what I'm doing now. Anywho, I finished the game a while back and I've had this in my laptop since forever and thought that it's high time that I should put it up. Anyway, each chapter will be its own and will focus mainly on Eirika and one of the men who she could end up with in the game. Just little oneshots and drabbles, but I think its nice that she can end up with a number of different men. teehee! Ah... Ratings are subject to change, but for the most part, they should be ok, but I'll tell you when it'll be mature, but that'll be later.

Anyway, for now, read!

* * *

**The Men In Her Life**

by Phoenix Blade

_Rated:_ **G**

* * *

There were many men in Eirika's life who had come and gone, but of them all, the most important were her father and brother. Of the women, there was her mother, but she had passed away long ago, leaving her to be surrounded by men. Still, above all others, she loved and adored her father and brother because they were the ones to teach her about everything she needed to know to be a good person and a good ruler.

"Eirika! Pay attention!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, attention returning to her brother Ephraim. He was looking at her with a frown on his face as his two knights, serious and stone face Kyle, and lazy, but now chuckling Forde watched on. She had asked her brother for a fencing session because they had the afternoon off from studying.

She gripped her rapier, "S-sorry! I'm paying attention now!"

He sighed and shook in his head in disapproval, "How many times must I tell you? If you are ever in battle, you must always pay attention or else you'll find a sword through your gut!"

The thought of it made her cringed with disgust. Unfortunately for her, her face must have looked ridiculous because in the next moment, her brother and Forde were bellowing with laughter as a not-so-stony faced Kyle tried to hide a laugh.

"Oh come on! Stop it!" she told them and stomped her foot.

Their laughter eventually came down to a few snickers and giggles. Ephraim finally sighed away his laughter and smirked.

"I guess that'll be the end of our lesson today then," he told her.

She scoffed in annoyance at how immature he could be at times, despite being heir to the throne and older than her even if they were twins.

"Thanks a lot you good-for-nothing teacher!" she huffed and stormed off with the same three men chuckling to each other.

She shoved the rapier into the hands of one of the guards and told him roughly to put it away as she stomped down the hallway towards her father's study room. When she reached there, she heard voices coming from inside. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened intently on what they were saying.

"...bandits are located to the east of our country's largest merchant city. They have been attacking caravans and they have been stealing money from travelers. Business has slowed down and the people are too afraid to take the road there since it has become overrun by bandits," said one of the voices, sounding familiar.

She heard someone clear his throat, knowing that it was her father's, "Hmm... That is a problem. If they are around too long, the people will suffer from the loss of goods and business. Seth, what would you suggest?"

She heard Seth speak, "Sire, roughly, there are about 100 bandits that have been seen. If you would allow me to take 30 knights, I believe we can relieve the city of this problem."

"Only 30 knights? Are you quite sure about that?" spoke her father, seeming quite surprised at Seth's words.

"Yes sire. I believe in our knights and their strength."

"Very well then," her father said and commanded him to go.

She quickly stepped away from the door as she heard footsteps come to the door and opened it. She looked up and saw Seth stop and look down at her. He immediately bowed.

"Good afternoon princess," he said.

"Good afternoon Seth," she replied back with a bow.

He moved to the side to let her through, "Princess."

She nodded to him and entered. The moment she entered, she heard him walk out and close the door behind her. She looked up at her father behind his desk looking at some of his documents and chatting with a few of his advisors. He looked up and smiled at her. A few of his advisors took the documents and left.

"Eirika! How was your training session with your brother?" he asked her happily.

She frowned and his smile disappeared, "A disaster. I blanked out and became the laughing stock of the entire kingdom."

He father's smile came back and he chuckled.

She stomped her foot and frowned more, "See! That's what I mean!"

Her father's laughter grew louder, "I can see why!"

She sighed, "Father!"

He shook his head as his laughter died, "Oh Eirika! When you frown, you look absolutely hilarious! You must frown less if you do not wish to look like a jester!"

She rolled her eyes as her hands were thrown into the air in frustration, "It's nice to know when a father ridicules his own daughter's face."

"But it is a face that only a father can love," he snickered and handed one of the documents to one of the advisors, "By the way Eirika, what brings you here?"

She sighed, "I'm… bored... and I was wondering if you needed any help with work that needed attention."

Her father shook his head, "Actually, I am doing quite well here. If you wish to do something, Prince Innes from Frelia should be arriving with Princess Tana as well as Prince Lyon and his father from Grado. You could go and greet them. They should be here any moment now."

She smiled. Tana, Innes and Lyon. Tana had been her best friend since they had met. Innes was her brother's supposed rival or that's what he'd like to believe and Lyon, well, Lyon was her dear good friend whom she had grown up with.

"May I ask why they're here father?" she asked.

He rose an eyebrow at her, "There is a dance tomorrow to celebrate our summer festival, do you not remember?"

She mentally slapped her face, how could she forget? This was her favorite time of the year!

She smiled, "I will go greet them."

"There are things that I must do here first. Do apologize to them for me for not greeting them properly, but I will see them at dinner," her father told her.

She bowed to her father, and after she closed the door to the room, she rushed off to the front gates. It was always a joy to see her friends, and though they were her good friends, she hoped that in the future, there would be more added to their happy little group.

* * *

The End!... Well, just something to start off the oneshots.


	2. The Silver Knight

This one is for Seth and Eirika. You know, the knight in shining armor and the princess/damsel in distress are the characters in a stereotypical fairytale aren't they? lol but I dunno, I'm a sucker for those!

* * *

**The Men In Her Life**

_The Silver Knight_

by PhoenixBlade

_Rated:_ **G**

* * *

"Princess."

She blinked, suddenly feeling that she had been elsewhere in her mind. Looking up, she saw that it had been Seth, her father's most loyal and trusted knight, that had called her. His eyes were filled with worry and apprehension that spoke in volumes but was never to be spoken aloud. Though a great knight he was, he was still just a knight and nothing more than that... but at times, she wished that he wasn't just a knight, or rather, the general of the Royal Knight of Renais.

The crackling of the fire and dancing of the fire's shadows on his face, drew her once again out of her thoughts.

"Princess, you must go to your tent and sleep. If you carry on like this, you cannot lead an army, much less yourself," he told her.

Some voices caught her attention and she turned to see the soldiers on watch laughing and joking with each other. In the distance, she saw her brother having an argument of some sort with Innes, the Princes of Frelia. Beyond them laid the Darkling Woods, their final destination where they would fight the Demon King and hopefully save her good friend Lyon, the prince of Grado.

She turned back to Seth, whose passive face was marked with a bit of annoyance at her failure to care for herself. He was persistant, she could give him that, but she didn't want to sleep yet, not with… not with _that_ on her mind.

"Seth, what do you think of me?" she asked suddenly, though she was quite surprised that she had would voice those thoughts.

He was taken back, "P-princess…"

Oh well, no use stopping now.

"How do you see me?"

He stammered for a bit, not acting like the Seth that stood at the front lines ready to charge in the name of loyalty to the crown and Renais.

Finally clearing his throat, he spoke, "Princess. You a fine princess and will become an even finer queen. The people look to you for support because you are headstrong and passionate. We all look to you for strength and for your undying love for Renais and her people."

"…But, what do _you_ think of me?" she asked again with more emphasis.

He fidgeted a little as if he were uncomfortable.

"My princess, as a knight, I am honor bound to serve you and protect you with my life. What I think of you means naught for you are my princess and-"

She was annoyed and cut him off, "No Seth. I apologize for what I am about to say but I most know."

Seth looked at her and seemed hesitant, as if he knew what she would say.

"Seth, all these years serving my father and Renais, did you ever think to look at me not as Renais' princess but as…me? Perhaps it is because we at the last leg of our journey and maybe I am going insane because I haven't slept well or eaten well these last some days, but I cannot sleep if I cannot know. Please tell me Seth, not as the Silver Knight or Knight of Renais, but as a common man, what do you think of me, not as a princess but a woman?" she pleaded.

It was sad, to think that the princess of Renais would be pleading her subject to answer her question, but she could not stand to think any more on this matter. If his feelings were not the same, she would throw away (or try to) these childish feelings of hers for her knight and thought it would hurt, give her full attention to her duty.

He bowed his head in contemplation… or perhaps he did not wish to show her his face, but he was silent for a long time.

"Seth-"

"If the princess if asking, I shall oblige as a knight of Renais that my answer is the same as before," he replied.

He bowed to her and began leaving.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Her heart felt as if it had been thrown into ice cold water and ripped to pieces. Perhaps tonight, she would cry in her pillow again.

"But…"

She looked up at the still form of Seth, his back to her. Was he…?

"But, if it is a woman named Eirika who asks Seth, a mere pathetic man, if these feelings that he has for her is true or not… He wishes to tell her that when she does not sleep, he cannot sleep. If she does not eat, he cannot eat. If she is harmed in battle, he becomes wounded as well. He truly wishes to take her away to a quiet and peaceful place where he could embrace her in his arms and never let her go. If she feels the same way, then he is content to know that…"

She felt her heart flutter for a second. Did he just…?

"Princess, Seth, knight of Renais bids you good night," and he walked away.

She watched his retreating form and smiled. A tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

I love this pair. sighs


End file.
